An inner wall lining of a transfer in the form of a side wall cover is required in order to protect the bellows from destruction by passengers, i.e. such a side wall cover in the form of an inner wall lining serves as protection against vandalism. In addition, however, such a side wall cover also has the function of visually enhancing the transfer as such and, in particular, by the fact that the bellows, which is part of the transfer, is at least covered at the sides.
A transfer with an inner lining is known from, for example, DE A 3639898. The inner lining known from this specification is distinguished by one inner and two outer lining elements, wherein the inner lining element displaces relative to the outer lining elements when the train travels around a curve. Such a construction is complicated and also expensive.
A side wall cover of the kind stated in the introduction is known from EP 0625459 A1. This side wall cover is in detail distinguished by the fact the side wall cover is formed as a plate which is intrinsically elastically yielding and constructed to be curved about the upright axis in the direction of the centre of the transfer. The mounting for reception of the side wall cover is in detail distinguished by two mutually spaced-apart spring hinges which are arranged at the respective bodies and which are connected with a partly circular, roller-shaped element, wherein a resilient element of elastomer is arranged on the roller-shaped element and ultimately connected with the side wall cover. In this regard a steel cable is provided, which draws together the two ends of the side wall cover and in this way produces a pre-arching of the side wall cover in direction towards the inner side of the transfer. It is ensured by this pre-arching that during travel around a curve, i.e. when kinking of the vehicle occurs, the side wall in fact bulges into the interior of the transfer. It is disadvantageous in this regard that due to the biasing of the side wall cover in direction towards the interior of the vehicle the clear passage width is reduced. A further reduction in the clear passage width then occurs when the articulated vehicle travels through a curve and the side wall cover disposed on the inner side of the curve bulges even further into the interior of the passage.